Video games can provide an enjoyable, socially connected competitive experience for a group of friends. Unfortunately, the logistics required to coordinate the busy schedules of such a group of friends who want to play with each other can be sufficiently burdensome as to prevent such experiences from happening at all. Instead, each member of the group might play the game at their convenience by themselves against non-player characters (NPCs) provided by the game, or against other players who happen to be available but who may not be part of the player's circle of friends.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means for allowing game players to connect with asynchronously in order to provide a meaningful game experience without requiring much effort on the part of the game players themselves.